


Another day goes by, so hold me tight, or don't

by tailorstales_11



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: ANYWAY ENJOY HAPPY BIRTHDAY PUPPY ILYSM!!!, Fluff, HAPPY BIRTHDAY WANKO!!!, Light Angst, M/M, OUR BEAUTIFUL PUPPY, Pining, ReiKoga - Freeform, i love them being stupidly in love!!!, i love this fic so much this is for you king, koga pov, rei trying to flirt with his motorbike is canon ok, soft boyfriends
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:35:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25336234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tailorstales_11/pseuds/tailorstales_11
Summary: [...]Era stato così sciocco, forse.Rei era sempre stato impossibile da catturare, per lui.E ad ogni singolo passo che muoveva nella sua direzione, ecco che l’altro si allontanava ancora così che Koga non riuscisse più ad afferrarlo. Nemmeno adesso che si trovavano a pochi centimetri di distanza, i loro gomiti che si sfioravano, Rei vicino al punto che gli sarebbe bastato voltarsi per baciarlo.[...]
Relationships: Oogami Kouga/Sakuma Rei
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	Another day goes by, so hold me tight, or don't

**Author's Note:**

> Finalmente posso postare anche questa fic che mi piace tantissimo tbh sono proprio? Meravigliosi da scrivere in qualsiasi salsa, e sopratutto they're so ;_; adorable, mi stendono e mi stende il loro pining e il loro essere proprio tonti ;_;  
> Buon compleanno wanko, fatti smoochare dal tuo fidanzato tutto il giorno anche per noi ;_;  
> Enjoy <3

**K** oga aveva sempre sognato le sue mani su di sé, quelle dita intente ad esplorarlo pezzo dopo pezzo, brivido dopo brivido, certo che la sua mente mai sarebbe stata capace di lasciare andare una simile visione.

Ma adesso che le mani di Rei erano per davvero su di lui, reali e calde e strette sulla pelle scoperta dei suoi fianchi, Koga non poteva fare a meno di concentrarsi solo e soltanto su quelle labbra che chiamavano il suo nome.

Il diploma significa partenze, degli arrivederci indefiniti in un tempo che avrebbe cominciato a scorrere più lentamente.

Koga lo detestava un po’ quello stravolgere un equilibrio che aveva impiegato mesi a consolidarsi.

Forse fu per questo che non riuscì a concentrarsi a dovere durante il brindisi, il locale gremito di persone e di un chiacchiericcio indistinto tale da rendere loro un gruppetto tra i tanti, piccoli punti di un universo più grande in cui la loro presenza equivaleva al nulla.

Eppure sembravano così grandi ora, così importanti, delle supernove pronte ad esplodere in un futuro che vedeva loro quattro separarsi. E Rei, nonostante fosse seduto accanto a lui e premesse con insistenza contro la sua figura per beneficiare di un minimo di contatto, pareva più irraggiungibile di una stella di una galassia lontana.

Era stato così sciocco, forse.

Rei era sempre stato impossibile da catturare, per lui.

E ad ogni singolo passo che muoveva nella sua direzione, ecco che l’altro si allontanava ancora così che Koga non riuscisse più ad afferrarlo. Nemmeno adesso che si trovavano a pochi centimetri di distanza, i loro gomiti che si sfioravano, Rei vicino al punto che gli sarebbe bastato voltarsi per baciarlo.

Il più grande si era offerto di accompagnarlo a casa, quella notte, Kaoru e Adonis che con sguardo complice avevano deciso di dileguarsi da sé senza attendere oltre. Era tardi, forse appena scattata l’una, e Koga non comprendeva il perché di quell’improvvisa premura, il perché dietro a quel gesto.

Ma salì comunque sulla moto, imbronciato, le sue braccia che in automatico si strinsero attorno al petto di Rei, ignare della presenza di appigli sul mezzo stesso.

Poteva benissimo farsela a piedi fino a casa, eppure, la sensazione di averlo così vicino forse valeva più di tutto il suo orgoglio messo insieme.

Rimasero a chiacchierare per un po’, la conversazione che come al solito era partita da lui. E come poteva essere altrimenti, in fondo, Rei che trovava sempre un qualsiasi argomento, Rei che era sempre capace di renderlo interessante. Koga pendeva ancora dalle sue labbra. Era imbarazzante, ammetterlo, ma da un certo punto di vista anche liberatorio. E vero. Rei aveva esercitato sin dal primo istante quell’attrazione su lui, Koga una semplice stella condotta tra le spire di quel buco nero dentro al quale vi era un mondo di cui aveva scoperto solo una piccola parte. Avrebbe così tanto voluto vederlo nella sua interezza, Koga custode geloso di ogni singolo attimo condiviso con lui, di ogni singola sua facciata che Rei mai aveva deciso di donare ad altri.

Non si accorse, perso in un mondo fatto soltanto dell’altro, dello sguardo di Rei puntato sulle sue labbra, del gelo che la porta del palazzo propagò in tutto il suo corpo e, per ultimo, del suo viso così ad un passo che a Koga sarebbe bastato poco per fare la conoscenza di ogni angolo di quella bocca.

Non si accorse, la vista annebbiata dal suo profumo di rose, di aver anticipato l’altro prendendogli il viso tra le mani per baciarlo.

Doveva aspettarselo.

Che avrebbe ceduto, che avrebbe preteso ogni singolo bacio, le labbra di Rei che come fuoco alimentavano un incendio che altro non aveva potuto fare se non divampare in quella maniera rendendo cenere entrambi.

Armeggiò con la porta dietro di sé, entrambi che non osano staccarsi un attimo nemmeno in ascensore, la strada per il suo appartamento che gli parve decisamente troppo corta ora che Rei non lo lasciava andare.

Anche il letto era piccolo per due persone, troppo stretto per entrambi senza che però quella lamentela venisse esplicitamente espressa.

I loro corpi erano pigiati insieme, le loro gambe intrecciate, la mano di Rei che lenta e calda sfiorava appena la sua vita da sotto la maglia e Koga, totalmente in balia dell’altro, non riusciva a comprendere su cosa la sua mente si stesse concentrando.

Koga aveva sempre sognato quelle mani su di lui. Innumerevoli volte, in innumerevoli occasioni, quelle dita che lo toccavano anche nella maniera più innocente. Le aveva sempre volute e da sempre aveva tentato di immaginare come sarebbe stato essere oggetto di quelle attenzioni, essere oggetto della sua attenzione, di quelle premure divise tra carezze e baci sempre più insistenti che mai avrebbe voluto terminassero.

Da sempre aveva tentato di immaginarsi come sarebbe stato ritrovarsi così sul letto, l’orologio che batteva le due e nessuna intenzione di dormire perché perso in un mondo in cui il tempo non esisteva.

Ma adesso che le sue mani si trovavano sul suo corpo intente a stuzzicarlo, Koga non poté fare a meno di indirizzare tutta la sua meraviglia su quelle labbra tempestate di morsi che come in preghiera pronunciavano il suo nome, bacio dopo bacio. Senza sosta, senza mai fermarsi quasi fossero in trance, le loro anime che prendevano parte ad un gioco che entrambi avevano cominciato forse da tempo.

Oh.

Gliel’aveva confessato. Tra la stanchezza e il desiderio di un cuore che batteva all’impazzata, Koga gliel’aveva detto e Rei, sorridendo ad un passo dalle sue labbra, gli aveva ripetuto esattamente le stesse identiche parole.

Senza malizia, senza che vi fosse traccia di alcuna bugia.

Oh.

_Oh._

Fu così naturale addormentarsi tra le sue braccia, le coperte dimenticate chissà dove. Koga si ritrovò a premersi contro di lui più volte nel sonno, Rei che si aggiustava in modo da accontentarlo.

Fu una delle prime notti in cui dormì per davvero.

Lo svegliò tra i suoi baci, Rei che faceva sempre fatica a destarsi con l’avanzare del sole nel cielo.

Non aveva resistito. Non di fronte alla sua figura che pareva in pace, non di fronte a quel viso angelico che ancora portava in evidenza ogni traccia della notte.

Era bellissimo in quella sua sfumatura più innocente, in un nuovo scatto che Koga si premurò di custodire gelosamente insieme ai momenti che seguirono. Assomigliava ad un gatto in ogni suo movimento, dalla sveglia al tendersi verso le sue labbra con lentezza, gli occhi ancora chiusi, e le dita sui suoi fianchi che riprendevano a disegnare motivi sulla sua pelle.

Koga sorrise contro la sua bocca e Rei mimò l’atto, schiudendola poi per accogliere l’ennesimo bacio.

Avrebbe potuto abituarsi. A condividere quel materasso di cui sempre si lamentava quanto fosse tremendamente piccolo, in due ora fattosi improvvisamente troppo grande e la cui assenza dell’altro sarebbe diventata troppo sentita. A svegliarsi la mattina potendolo ammirare in silenzio, sotto le luci fioche dell’alba che filtravano dalle tapparelle. A baciarlo, ad essere baciato a sua volta.

Avrebbe potuto abituarsi. All’idea di non dover più temere che Rei andasse in un luogo in cui mai avrebbe potuto raggiungerlo, le loro strade irrimediabilmente divenute parallele cosicché potesse solo osservarlo senza che le sue mani lo sfiorassero.

Suonava piacevole, come prospettiva, unita a tantissimi altri particolari che in quegli istanti, con Rei tra le sue braccia che lo stringeva a sé a sua volta, non riusciva a figurarsi, l’altro da sempre sua eterna fonte di distrazione dai propri pensieri.

Avevano tutto il tempo, adesso, per scoprire il mondo.

Senza necessità di dover più correre.


End file.
